


Spiderboys

by cuddlepunk



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepunk/pseuds/cuddlepunk
Summary: I guess I’m just a sucker for spider boys. Skin stretched so thin over tree splinter bones that light shines through like stained glass.a short poem i wrote about freshman year and ethan nestor





	Spiderboys

**Author's Note:**

> this has a lot of references to suuuper personal shit but its not like anyone knows about it anyways. just kinda an exploration of a relationship i had and how i kinda found ethan in the wake of it perfectly.

I guess I’m just a sucker for spider boys. Skin stretched so thin over tree splinter bones that light shines through like stained glass. Long bony legs, so lithe you can see connective bands sticking out at perfect angles. Deep forest eyes, pine needles and bark drenched in evening. The creepy crawlies come out at night and get caught in your irises. There’s something within that emerges for a meal before morning breaks.

They wrap you up in a wedding dress, white satin and silk and delicate lace. It slides across your skin, waterfall on algae slick rocks. Warmer than anything, wrapped so tight that you wanna cry because it’s the closest you’ve felt to human touch in so long. They make you feel true love just before the corset’s pulled so tight you can’t breathe. True love’s kiss feels like more of a bite.

It’s been poisonous before, you know. I’ve been left on a road knee deep in snow and covered in dual fanged bites. Stirs up my sticky cobweb insides, turns artwork of nature into clumps of dust. You found me there, actually. Emerged from evergreens and warmed my blue fingernailed hands with your boyish smirk. The walk home was a lot easier riding on the back of eight legs.


End file.
